An Unforgivable Sin
by Zeppex
Summary: Sometimes its destiny that we repeat our sins. Naruto is taken from Konoha and raised in Kumo, slow but surely he becomes Kumos greatest ninja, all of this was due to great sin committed by Bee and the Raikage, who he considers Father and Uncle.


_**An Unforgivable Sin**_

_**Chapter 1: My Greatest Sin**_

Kumogakure was a village that had many secrets and some of those secrets were worth killing for. The village's greatest secret was the planned kidnapping of a child from the village of Konohagakure. The kidnapping had been planned ever since the Raikage, the leader of Kumogakure had heard of the child's mother being pregnant. He knew all to well of the child's mother for in the past Kumo had attempted to kidnap her as well for she had special chakra. That the elders in Kumo felt would be a great asset to their village and country. The Raikage did everything in his power to keep any detail of the new kidnapping a secret, only his closest confidants and his brother knew of the deed.

The Raikage was not an evil man per say, he was a man of compassion but he was also a man that valued his villages safety above all else. He had come to reason that the kidnapping was just, the child would become a major asset to Kumo. He also knew Konoha was atop of the shinobi world, so he felt one less child would not hurt them in anyway. These were his thoughts for why his decision would be for a good cause. But deep down inside he also had remorse, yes he could say Konoha would not miss one child. But what of the mother and father would they not miss the child, would they not be devastated.

When he thought of the child's mother who was known as Uzumaki Kushina, it reminded him of his own mother who had been dead for many years. He recalled the day his younger brother Killerbee had been chosen to become the host of the Hachibi. His mother was crushed by the news, she cried for days, she even cried after the process had been completed. She was never the same again and he knew that ultimately that was one of the biggest reasons that lead to her death. His mother would never leave their house, she never saw night or day again. She went from a powerful kunoichi to a frail woman that had nothing left in life, he recalled. At times the Raikage blamed himself for his mothers death because he and he alone had the power to stop the sealing that made Killerbee the host of the Hachibi.

He knew that no one was better suited to become the host other then Killerbee. His clan had always been the strongest clan in Kumo. So he reasoned that the host could only come from the strongest clan whose members possessed the strongest of bodies. Even though he blamed himself for his mother's death, he did not regret the decision he made after all it was all done to ensure the safety of Kumo. So deep down inside the Raikage knew he was destined to repeat his greatest sin. He knew through his actions he would bring incredible pain to family that had never wronged him or Kumo in anyway.

As the months passed the Raikage kept track of how the pregnancy was going. Through his ANBU network he was able to position people within Konoha as a spy network. He went to great lengths to achieve this, even to the point of making treaties that in the end would give Konoha more power. About half way through the pregnancy the Raikage's spy network discovered something that only the upper echelon of Konoha knew. The fourth Hokage the leader of Konoha was the father of the unborn child. This news brought great joy to the Raikage, the thought of Namikaze Minato fathering a child with Uzumaki Kushina was very exciting. The Raikage now knew that the child was the bearer of great lineages, his greatest visions were coming to reality.

_..._

Unbeknown to the Raikage someone else was making plans but not for the child. This man's plans were far more sinister, his plan was the complete and utter destruction of Konoha. He too like the Raikage had been carefully carving his plan into fruition. His plan though was a plan that was conceived decades into the past when he lost a great battle to Konoha's first Hokage. Everyday the images of that battle ran across his mind, he still had not come to terms with his losing the battle. He planned everything perfectly and yet he failed thanks to him. How could he Uchiha Madara loose to Hashirama Senju, the Uchiha were supposed to be superior to everyone else.

But this time it would be different Hashirama was dead and he had begun to enlist help of powerful missing-nin. With the help of these missing-nin Madara had begun to capture many of the fabled tailed beast. All the capturing was done in secret, some were captured in the wild and others were captured through the killing of the hosts. The end result of this was that the hidden villages were loosing strength and Madara was gaining power in abundance. But Madara knew that out of all the tailed beasts that remained free, the one that was housed in Konoha was the one he wanted the most. The Kyubi was that beast and it was intregal in the destruction of Konoha. Madara abtaining the Kyubi meant he would kill a woman he had met only once before and that was none other then Uzumaki Kushina.

"Madara I have news to report." Said the man known as Zetsu. "The woman who is the kyubi's host is pregnant. Her pregnancy might interfere with the extraction of the Kyubi. Her body will most likely become fragile and weak due to the pregnancy." Madara remained indifferent, almost as if the news Zetsu brought was not very important. "Do not worry yourself Zetsu, the Kyubi will be extracted but not the usual way. Kushina will play a very important role in my plan, we will remove the Kyubi from her the day we destroy Konoha." Said Madara as he smiled behind his mask. "Do not forget Zetsu in war there will always be casualties, she will be no different."

Another member of Madara's organization the shark faced killer better known as Hoshigaki Kisame was over hearing Madara's conversation with Zetsu. _"You remain as cold as ever Madara perhaps that is_ _why I choose to serve you."_ Thought Kisame. He knew all to well how ruthless Madara could be, he had been witness to many ruthless acts committed by Madara. Kisame was no different he was just as ruthless as Madara. As Kisame decided he had heard enough of the conversation he leaned over to pick up his Samehada. The sword was covered in red bandages, red not being the original color of the bandages. The redness of the bandages showed who Kisame really was a natural born killer.

_..._

Namikaze Minato found himself atop of the hokage tower, he had been there for hours watching clouds pass by. He day dreamed about how in merely two weeks he would become a father. He could already see himself holding his son or daughter. He did not know what Kushina would give birth too because they chose not to find out about the sex reason being Kushina wanted to be surprised. Minato though wanted a boy, a strong boy to pass all of his knowledge too. _"Kushina soon we will be a true family, a father, a mother and child. His or her arrival will bring us great happiness I'm sure of it."_

"Oi Minato!" Minato's happy thoughts were broken as he saw his loud former sensai approaching him. Jiraiya was fast approaching and his face showed a grin that said he had just done something that brought great joy to him at the expense of someone else. Minato knew what was coming his sensai was going to tell him a story about what just happened to him and he would try to convince Minato he did it all for the right reasons. "Hello sensai what can I do for ya," said Minato as he got up to greet his sensai. "All you have to do Minato is listen to what I have to say." Jiraiya was in cloud nine, he could barely stay still he was like little kid being offered ice scream or perhaps candy.

"Earlier today Tsunade and I were playing a game of chance and I won." Minato looked at his sensai and gave him look that said how many times do I have to hear this exact same story. Jiraiya though did not care, he had already seen this look many times before. "The game was actually about your unborn child Minato. Tsunade challenged that I wouldn't be able to guess the sex of the baby." Said Jiraiya with a grin as he now knew he had Minato's attention. Minato's expression went from that of annoyance to that of wanting to know the results. _"Maybe sensai will slip up like he usually does and will tell me the sex." _Thought Minato as he looked at his sensai with great interest now.

"As you already know Minato only Tsunade knows the sex of your baby, well that's not true I know as well now too. It was an easy game it was a fifty fifty chance, I only had two possible answers." Jiraiya stopped talking and reached into his pocket and brought out a small book. Jiraiya promptly handed the book to Minato. "Sorry about that Minato its a book that I want you to have, but for now let me continue with my story. Even though the game was easy I decided to make it really interesting. I told Tsunade that if I guessed wrong I would leave the village forever but that if I guessed right she would have to show me her breast."

"You did what," screamed Minato as he looked at his increasingly perverted sensai. "You see Minato it was something that I had to do and in the end I guessed right. Tsunade was forced to show me those voluptuous breast of hers and let me tell you they were great." Jiraiya by now had a small trickle of blood coming down from his nose much to Minato's amusement. "Sensai your perverted ways never stop amazing me and well I'm glad you won your game." Minato was now beyond excited, the only thoughts he had were that Jiraiya was going to tell him the sex of the baby. _"This is it sensai is going to tell me the sex of my baby. Wait will Kushina get mad if I find out, I don't like her when she gets mad."_

Jiraiya being quick witted as ever noticed that Minato wanted to know the answer he possessed. "Sorry my dear student but I'm not going to tell you what I know, do you really think I want that jabenero pissed off at me." Minato knew Jiraiya was right, he remembered the last time Kushina was upset with Jiraiya. _"Should I try to pressure him into giving in." _"Hey, sensai are you sure I can't get you to tell me, Kushina is pregnant she wont be able to catch up to you she isn't very fast these days." Minato's words caused both men to burst out in laughter at Kushina's expense. As the laughter began to die down Minato noticed Jiraiya had grown serious. "What is wrong sensai," asked an inquisitive Minato. "Minato there is something we must discuss!"

...

Kushina found herself at a local ramen shop, she had never really liked ramen but ever since she became pregnant ramen was all she could think about. Teuchi the owner of the shop was amazed when he saw how many bowls Kushina had gone through. Teuchi figured he lost count at around twenty six bowls but he really wasn't certain. "Kushina-san, I know you are eating for two but don't you think that is alot of ramen you are eating." Kushina did not raise her head to acknowledge Teuchi she simply kept eating while trying to talk. "I'm putting your daughter through college so don't complain to me Teuchi."

Teuchi couldn't help but smile at his best customer. _"Soon she will no longer be pregnant I will definitely loose alot in sales. My only hope will be that her son or daughter will inherit her massive apetite." _As Teuchi began to clean the area around Kushina he noticed a piece of paper with many names on it. "Kushina-san what is that paper for," asked Teuchi. "Ahh, it has the names I would want for my child. But none of them seemed really special to me, I want my child to have a very special name." Said the slurpping Kushina as she finished her final bowl of ramen. "Well thank you Teuchi your ramen was great like always but I must go now." Kushina did not wait for Teuchi respond she left very quickly forgetting her paper behind. Teuchi noticed the paper and began to read the names as his face grew a grin. _"Ichiraku!"_

Kushina found herself walking towards Konoha's main gates, she had planned to be there when Hyuga Hiumi arrived. Hiumi was the wife of Hyuga Hiashi the leader of the Hyuga clan. Hiumi unlike most Hyuga was a very boisterous person and she also had one thing in common with Kushina she was pregnant too. _"Hiumi you better hurry up, I want us to go meet up with Tsunade and then go eat ramen." _As Kushina arrived at the gates she saw that Hiumi was already there waiting for her. "Hello Kushina how is my best friend doing," said Hiumi as she tried to hug Kushina but their bellies would not allow it. They both laughed at their rather amusing predicament much to the annoyance of the Hyuga guards that accompanied Hiumi.

"Kushina the trip to Kumo was rather weird it appears the entire village was in an uproar. Apparently a great hero of the village just simply vanished a week before I arrived." Hiumi knew Kushina had no love for Kumo but felt telling her was necessary. "Well don't worry Hiumi that is Kumo's problem not our problem. Now let us go and meet up with Tsunade," said Kushina as she padded her friends back. Hiumi repeated the padding and both women walked away from the gate in hopes of finding Tsunade.

"So Hiumi where do you think we will find Tsunade since its Sunday I'm certain she will not be at the hospital. I suggest we go to the gaming district."

"I bet we will find her at the local poker parlor," said Hiumi. So the two women continued towards the gaming district. After about ten to twenty minutes they finally reached the local poker parlor. As they entered the parlor they saw a complete mess, bodies were littered all over the ground, tables were shattered. They saw Tsunade standing in the middle of the parlor overlooking the mess she most certainly had created. Next to Tsunade was Shizune the niece of a former lover who passed during war. "Tsunade what is going on here," asked a rather flustered Kushina. "Well if it isn't the daughter I never had. Don't worry Kushina I did not start this I just finished it. They thought I was using Shizune to cheat them can you believe that."

Kushina was not amused but no matter what Tsunade did she could never stay mad with her former sensai. "I believe you, I'm sure it was their imagination that caused them to believe Shizune was helping you cheat." Hiumi on the other hand was laughing like no other. "Tsunade-sama isn't this like the tenth time you have done this at this exact parlor?" Tsunade simply smiled at Hiumi for she knew it was actually the eleventh time. "Oh, I hadn't noticed good of you to keep count. But girls lets get out of here so we can talk somewhere nice and enjoy this great Sunday."

As the four women walked out of the parlor they stumbled onto a tall man, with dark skin, who wear glasses. "Excuse me ladies, I didn't notice you were dropping motha fuckas here."

...

Minato currently found himself in the Wave village, he had come to check out on the things Jiraiya had reported to him. But his mind was elsewhere, in four days it would be Kushina's due date and that was all he could think about. _"I promised her that I would make it back in time to see our child being born."_

"Oi Minato! Quit day dreaming and come check this out. And for Gods sake Minato don't worry we will make it back in time." Jiraiya was leading Minato towards a Konoha outpost that was setup in the Wave village many years back for its protection. "Sensai I hope your sources were wrong for once. I hope Orochimaru has nothing to do with killings happening in an around the hidden villages. Konoha at this point in time does not need anymore problems, especially problems caused by Orochimaru." Minato wanted this to be over quickly, no Orochimaru, no problems at all.

"Everything my sources have gathered points to Orochimaru. But what I don't understand is if he might be connected to recent activity in the remote areas where the peaceful tailed-beasts gather. If he were somehow connected then Orochimaru might be planning something big."

"Sensai look out!" Screamed Minato as he pushed Jiraiya out of the way. Kunai were thrown at them with great intensity. "Hiraishin!" Minato safely avoided the kunai and appeared behind Jiraiya to catch him as he fell. "The kunai came from the outpost. Could the shinobi have mistaken us," asked a worried MInato. "There is no way they could have mistaken us they knew that we were coming. Through a messenger bird I let them know three days in advance. I feel there is something terribly wrong going on here." Said Jiraiya as he and Mianto rushed towards the main door of the outpost.

But before they could reach the main doors searing katon fireballs came flying at them. Jiraiya quickly made hand seals and pressed his hands onto the ground turing into mud. With a quick motion he launched the mud at the incoming fireballs. It was a massive clash of jutsus with steam and debris flying in every direction but Jiraiya had succeeded in stopping the fireballs. Jiraiya hadn't noticed that Minato had already entered the outpost. _"Damn that kid always rushing into things."_

Minato could not belief his eyes there in front of him were the mutilated bodies of Konoha shinobi. "What in the world is going on here." As he continued to survey the scene he noticed a body that appeared to be moving. Minato with great speed made his way over to the body but as he was within feet to the body he saw a giant sword twirling towards him. Minato leaned back to avoid the sword, his head almost touching the ground. "That was rather impressive fourth hokage not many people can avoid my Samehada." Said a smirking Kisame who was guarding a postion for Madara and Zetsu who were behind him. As Minato started to lift himself from his current leaning position he reached into his kunai holster. Pulling three kunai out, he quickly launched them at Kisami, they were thrown with great amount of speed. Kisame had no idea the kunai had been thrown at him, he only found out when two of the kunai stabbed into his right shoulder. The third kunai simply disappeared as if had never been thrown in his direction.

"Stand down Kisame," said Madara. "If I had not used my jutsu just now that kunai would have struck you on the face. You are lucky those other two only hit your shoulders for I was just able to track the one aimed for your face."

"So this is the legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha," stated Zetsu as he walked over to Kisame. Jiraiya by now had made into the outpost and was completely amazed by what he saw. "Minato what is going here, what happened, who are these men."

"I have no idea who these men are sensai but, I will find out who they are shortly. So please tell me, why are you inside a Konoha outpost and why have you killed these shinobi." Asked the Fourth Hokage. Madara by now had walked next to Kisame and Zetsu and behind his mask he had an undeniable smile. "Who we are is not important we are just your everyday run of the mill travelers. Why are we here, Kisame do you know, Zetsu perhaps you know or maybe no one knows."

"Please do not make me angry. I asked a simple question and I require a simple answer. So now please tell me why are you here and why did you do this to these men." Minato was trying to remain calm but seeing fellow Konoha shinobi dead on the ground was making his anger peak. Jiraiya meanwhile noticed the blood covered Samehada and went to pick it up. Kisame saw this and gave a faint smile.

"Well is no one going to answer," screamed Minato. As if on queue Jiraiya grabbed the samehada only to be shocked by the stabbing spikes at its handle. Jiraiya immediately dropped the samehada and winced in pain. This was the break Kisame needed, he launched himself towards Jiraiya aiming to get his sword. Jiraiya being a seasoned shinobi quickly saw Kisame's intentions and put himself between Kisame and the samehada. Kisame noticing this changed his footing and directed a kick towards Jiraiya. But the kick never came, Kisame never noticed Minato jumping onto him from behind. "How did you," said a shaken Kisame. Kisame became even more startled when he felt a kunai slightly stabbing the back of his neck. _"Why is he so damn fast."_

"Do not move if you value your life," screamed Minato. Zetsu began to make hand seals and postioned himself in Jiraiyas direction. Thorn vines suddenly appeared near Jiraiya and began to swing at him like whips. "That is nice jutsu u have there plant man but, it is not enough to stop the likes of me." The smirking Jiraiya made some hand seals as well and began to pour chakra to his hair of all things. "Hari Jizo!" Jiraiya became incased in his own hair, the hair took the shape of needles. As the thorn vines hit the harden hair they began to tear apart. Madara seeing all of this decided it was time to move and simply teleported next to the samehada and kicked it towards Kisame.

_"Who is this man, he is just as fast as me,"_ thought Minato. Madara quickly vanished and appeared next to Minato and attempted to kick him. Madara's leg hit nothing but air as Minato vanished and reappeared next to Jiraiya. This allowed Kisame to get a hold of his sword and position himself next to his companions.

"Sorry but our fun and games end here. We currently have no time play but soon I'm sure we will play again. It was nice to finally meet you fourth hokage, you reminded me of your father." Said Madara as he placed is hands on the backs of Zetsu and Kisame. And with a blink of an eye they began to vanish in to a swirl of energy. Jiraiya and Minato were left in utter shock at what they had just witnessed. _"Who was that masked man,"_ they both thought in unison.

...

Bee currently found himself eating at a local steak house in Konoha. He had been coming to the steak house everyday since he arrived in Konoha. His arrival in Konoha was that of pure genius, the Raikage had set Bee up as the official ambassador from Kumo to Konoha. So currently Bee was supposed to be learning about Konoha well at least that is what ambassadors do. But all of that was a front he was no ambassador he had come to Konoha for something else. But that did not mean the spy network setup by the Raikage didn't provide Bee with information just incase he was asked questions.

"Here again. I always told my wife our steaks were the best," said the owner of the steak house. Bee looked at him and gave a small smile. "The steak is quite good, it always puts me in a healthy mood. Chewing it gets my insides stewing, ya know what I mean bitch." Bee by now had taken out his trusty notepad and started to write on it. The owner had no idea on what was going or what just happened the man was utterly preplexed.

"Thank you for enjoying our food I think," said the owner as he left Bee to his rapping ways. Bee was to busy writing down his raps to even notice the man had said his goodbyes or that he had even left. When Bee wrote his raps nothing bothered him, it was as if he was in another world. When he wrote it was the only times he could forget about the real reason he was in Konoha. Bee had struggled with the mission to the extent he asked if he wanted someone else to take his place.

_"A are you certain of this, if we were to be caught by Konoha it could lead to war." Said Bee as his brother gave him a menacing look. A few hours earlier both of them had almost come to blows and, from what Kumo residents could tell it took every shinobi Kumo had to separate them. _

_"I know that you will not be caught be but If you feel that you can't do this for your country, I understand. I do not ask you to this for me but I ask you to do this for Kumo." A wanted no one else to take this mission but he also didn't want failure so he was going to push Bee to his limit._

_"Its not the time to be committing a crime foo. Konoha is strong I don't want Kumo to be getting punked by them." Bee knew all to well what his brother was trying to do but, he knew this was not the time to argue. This was the time to act and not be questioned about his love for Kumo. _

_"Konoha will not do anything brother because you will not get caught. We are not committing a crime, we are doing something that is necessary for the prolonged protection of Kumo." A wanted nothing more then for Bee to accept this as if it were another simple mission. Even though it was far from being a simple mission, it was a mission that could bring along disastrous results._

_"Just remember I do this for Kumo motha fucka." Said Bee as he stormed out of the room slamming everything in his bath. A made the motion to stop Bee but felt it was best to let him be. He didn't want to put any extra pressure on Bee then what he was already carrying._

_..._

It had been four days since Minato had ordered Jiraiya to stay behind in Wave Village. He wanted to ensure the protection of Wave and who better to do that then Jiraiya. He feared the three men from the outpost would return to Wave and cause havoc. But he also feared that those men would attempt to do something to Konoha aswell. Then there was his other fear, that something would happen while it was time for Kushina to give birth.

"Hey Minato where are you," screamed Kushina as she entered at the house. Kushina was not your typical woman she actually ran home as if she was not pregnant at all. People were amazed by some of the things she would do in her current state like jumping of the hokage tower. Minato was always frustrated by her actions, at times he would catch her in mid air when she would jump from the tower. So just to make him even more frustrated she would try jumping multiple times a day.

"I'm in the scroll room Kushina do you need me to help you down here."

"Damn it Minato, I'm fat, I'm not dead so stop asking me that," screamed Kushina in anger. Minato took her screams in stride, infact it amused him on how quickly she angered. "Hiraishin!" Instantly Minato was behind Kushina causing her to pout and also to try to punch Minato across the face. "To slow mommy," said a laughing Minato. "Just you wait Minato soon this baby will be out and my normal reflexes will be back. And when they do come back I will be able to punch you on the face anytime I feel like it." Kushina smiled as she turned to face Minato, who in return touched her belly.

"You know Minato we are about to become a real family. I'm so excited words can't even describe how happy I will be when our child is born." The words Kushina spoke were so soft spoken they made Minato get teary eyed.

"A real family, I always wanted to have one. I never knew my mother and my father died when I was very young. But this child of ours will have a family, he or she will never be lonely."

"I'm glad that you think that way Minato you are a very good man. I have never told you this before, the day I found out I was pregnant with your child. Was the day that any pain I suffered during my life was washed away." Kushina by now had embraced Minato forming a perfect union. But the tender moment did not last long reason being Kushina felt a sharp shooting pain on her backside.

"What the hell Minato, you just ruined our moment you jackass. Why would you pinch my ass for no reason," screamed the now very upset Kushina.

"I'm sorry I could not help it. It was just to tempting to pass up."

"Tempting my ass, you always do stuff like this Minato. I'm telling you this right now our child wont do stuff like that aslong as I'm around."

"Fine, fine, fine you win, I will stop the nonsense," Minato said sarcastically. "Whats wrong Kushina not gonna tell me that its ok now." Minato was being ever the instigator.

"MINATO! SHUT UP! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR WATER JUST BROKE. WAIT A MINUTE KUSHINA WHY ARE YOU LEAKING WATER." Minato suddenly became very confused as if he had lost all of his intelligence.

"OF COURSE I"M LEAKING YOU IDIOT, I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY."

"BABY WHERE, IS IT OUT ALREADY."

"FOR KAMES SAKE MINATO DID YOU NOT READ ANY OF THE PARENTING BOOKS TSUNADE GAVE US."

"WHAT BOOKS?"

"JUST TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO HAVE YOUR CHILD."

...

Nara Shikaku was heading towards a shinobi post that was located five miles away from Konoha. This had become routine to him ever since he reached the rank of Jounin. He didn't even know how he became a Jounin, when he became a shinobi it was supposed to be something to pass the time. As the time passed though he actually enjoyed being a shinobi and to mention it impressed Yoshino. He could never figure out how Yoshino and he became married or for that matter that they had a son.

_"Why is there smoke coming from the post." _Shikaku had finally arrived at the post only to see fire embers and the charred remains of his fellow shinobi. _"What in the world is going on here." _He quickly rushed over to the charred shinobi to analyze them. _"Fire did not kill these shinobi. What could have been strong enough to shatter bones." _As Shikaku continued to survey the scene he noticed a small unburned puppet next to tree. _"Troublesome."_

A cold sharp wind came out of nowhere causing Shikaku's skin to sting. Shikaku quickly figured this was no regular wind, it was part of jutsu. He did what any shinobi would do, took a kunai out and braced himself for an attack. The puppet suddenly rushed at shikaku, loosing its head in the process, revealing a dagger covered in purple oinment. Shikuku quickly fired his kunai at the puppet stopping it cold and just as quickly turned around to face his real enemy. "Kagemane no Jutsu."

"How troublesome of you trying to sneak up on me, red haired man." Said Shikaku as he strengthened his jutsu on his would be attacker. "Well now that you have captured me, let me introduce myself, they call me Sasori." Sasori seemed as if he had no worries, his words were spoke in a matter that did not reflect his current situation. "Well then Sasori are you responsible for what happened here." Said Shikaku as yet again he strengthened his jutsu.

"Yes I'm responsible for what happened here but, don't worry the shinobi did not suffer much. They actually died fairly fast. But enough of them let me tell you something now. You know nothing of me, yet I know everything about your clan. Nara if I recall correctly."

"I suppose if you who I am you must be pretty smart or perharps you are very informed. But that does not matter I will take you into custody for your crimes against Konoha. Now please do me a favor and don't be troublesome."

"I think that I might become a bit troublesome," said Sasori in a laughing manner. Shikaku had to break his jutsu when he saw giant sword twirling towards him. Shikaku landed about fifteen away from Sasori only to have kunai with explosive tags thrown at him. The kunai missed there target but they did what they were intended to do they blew up on the ground causing fire and dirt fly in al directions. Shikaku avoided the explosions only to have his hands and feet caught by thorned vines. "Where did these come from," said Shikaku as he tried to remain calm. The vines pulled Shikaku down to his knees and at the sametime tightened their hold on him causing blood to flow from Shikaku.

"Kisame, Zetsu nice of you two to join me. Would like to help me with this little Konoha shinobi." Sasori was now walking towards Shikaku and without hesitation he launched himself at him. With a thundering strike from his foot, Sasori caused Shikaku's midsection to ache in pain. Sasori continued his onslaught as he continued to strike Shikaku's midsection. Blood started to caugh and soon blood was pouring from his mouth. The from out of nowhere came a strike from Kisame's samehada, across Shikaku's back. And as if to add insult to injury one of the vines struck Shikaku on the face. The strike from the vine caused two massive gashes on the right side of Shikaku's face. The pain was to much for Shikaku to bare, he soon found his consciousness slipping. His three attackers were surprised that Shikaku never cried out in pain.

"I told you not to be troublesome," said Shikau as he slipped into unconscioussness.

"Well he wasn't much of challenge," said Zetsu as he retreated his vines. "Let us leave this place, Madara and my other half are waiting for us in Konoha. So leave the body and make haste to Konoha."

Well thats it for the first chapter of my new story. I hope all those who read it liked it. Been along time since I wrote a story but its good to be back writing again. I hope chapters will come out fast not only for this story but some of my other stories. Naruto will be the protagonist of the story but he might become the whole focus of the story for a few chapters. I felt it was necessary to write it this way so that everyone could see how everything happens. Oh and one more thing if anyone would like to beta for me I would greatly appreciate it. I tried like ten people before I released the chapter, I messaged them but no reply. Maybe im supposed to just send the file but figured asking would be better.

I don't own Naruto

_Flashback or thoughts_


End file.
